


play that song again.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: stereo hearts. [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: but with the music loud, your life gets better somehow.or: everyone's out clubbing and Ben has an admission to make.





	play that song again.

They were in some club somewhere in Chelsea that Finn had proclaimed to be the spot to be seen when it first occurred to Ben that maybe he should say it. After all, it had been nearly a year since he'd met Rey, since that glorious day when Rey gave him, just gave him, the one record he'd been dying for since he was twelve as though it meant nothing, and Ben had been trying to make it up to her ever since. And what better way to make it up to her than by saying it? Rey knew by then that Ben doesn't say those words easily, and she knew that when Ben did say them, he was really going to mean it.

Rey was outrageous, really. Strong arms and strong laughs and jumping all around the room at four a.m. just because she felt like it. Whenever Ben thought about her, he was reminded of a really good dance record, the kind that has just the right balance between treble and bass, with lyrics that aren't too cheesy yet aren't too deep, that you could put on at three in the morning or three in the afternoon and it won't feel out of place. Rey was that kind of record, the kind of record that Ben had been searching for his entire life, and why shouldn't he just tell Rey that? It may have started with music, then turned into music and sex, but somewhere along the way it's turned into music and sex and love. And it was that last word that was stuck in Ben's thoughts, that scared him to death and excited him at the same time, making him think about things like a shared apartment of their own and a future together and maybe someday being able to give his mother the grandkids she craved.

“You look lost in thought,” Rose yelled over the music as she slid into the seat across from Ben, sliding him another beer across the table. “You should be on the dance floor with your girlfriend.”

“Taking a breather,” Ben shouted back. The mention of the dance floor made Ben look over at it, laughing when he saw Rey drunkenly dancing with Finn and Poe to some awkward beat that was clearly in her head because it didn't match the music. “Rose, can I ask you a serious question?”

“Of course.”

Ben paused and took a long sip of his beer before speaking. “Do you think Rey loves me?”

Rose gave Ben a look of disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No. I'm serious.”

“Of course she fucking loves you!” Rose declared, draining half her drink in one sip. “God, it's so obvious. And it's so good too, because you're not a fucking douchebag like the ones before you have been. You're good for her. Why? Do you think she doesn't?”

“No,” Ben said, shaking his head quickly. “I just wanted to make sure before I made a fool of myself.”

Rose sobered up fairly quickly. “Ben, seriously, if you're in love with Rey, just tell her. She'll be so relieved to hear it, you have no idea. She's terrified that she's in love with you and you aren't in love with her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rose echoed. “Go do it now.”

“Now?!”

“There's no time like the present,” Rose said, kicking Ben's chair away from underneath the table. “Go tell her. And tell Finn to get his ass over here and to bring Poe with him.”

Ben stared at Rose for a moment before taking one last sip of beer and standing up. “Alright. Okay. I'm doing this.”

“It'll be fine,” Rose called out as Ben walked towards the dance floor.

When he reached the dance floor, he made his way through the crowd until he had Rey in front of him, sighing appreciatively when he took in the tight yellow dress that clung to her every curve. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms possessively around Rey's stomach, pulling her flush against him.

“You look so sexy tonight,” he growled in Rey's ear, and he felt the whole body shudder that went through Rey at the sound of his voice.

“Thank you,” Rey mumbled back. “You coming to dance with me?”

“Something like that,” Ben mumbled, looking away from Rey to see Finn staring at him. “Rose wants you two for something.”

“Of course she does,” Finn sighed. “Finally kiss the girl and now she thinks she can order me around. Come on, Poe. We'll be back in a few minutes.”

“Get me another drink!” Rey called out towards Poe, who stopped and nodded before continuing towards the table with Finn. “So you want me alone, hm?”

“I want you any way I can have you,” Ben said, letting his hands slide up Rey's torso, delighting in the shivers he could feel going through Rey's skin. “Do you mind?”

“Course not,” Rey said, suddenly turning around and pressing her lips to Ben's in a deep kiss. “'S better when you're around.”

“Are you drunk?” Ben asked seriously. “'Cause I don't want to do this if you're drunk.”

Rey shook her head. “Buzzed. Nothing more.”

Ben took a deep breath. “Iloveyou,” he said quickly, ducking his head down and burying his face in Rey's neck.

“What?” Rey asked. “I didn't catch that.”

Ben took a deep breath and moved his mouth to Rey's ear. “I. Love. You.” Rey pulled her head back so she could look in Ben's eyes, and Ben just smiled at her nervously. “Tell me you heard it that time.”

“Yeah, I heard it that time,” Rey murmured, pulling Ben into another kiss. “God, I love you too, Ben.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.”

“Yeah, okay.”

And then the music switched to a song that Ben still didn't know the artist of, but recognized instantly because it was the first song he and Rey had ever danced to. And Rey grinned at him, and Ben grinned back, and then they were moving back and forth to the music, grinding up on each other along with the beat. And the other three joined them at some point during the song, but neither of them noticed, lost in each other and the moment. And everything was okay, and Ben had a feeling it was going to stay that way for a long, long time.


End file.
